carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell
Hell is a location which features in Carmageddon Splat Pack and The Nosebleed Pack. Carmageddon Splat Pack Hell only appears in the final level, Ring of Fire. The race begins in a graveyard, then the racers drive through the front of a crypt into a fiery tunnel, leading ever downwards. There is also the exit from Hell on the left, hidden among the trees. The residents of Hell include normal pedestrians, demons, and the damned (people permanently on fire). A large central area, where the roads form a symbol (possibly a Triquetra) from above, is full of fire and brimstone. There is a strange underground tunnel (possibly full of water) which the player can drop into from a couple of points in the level; it funnels cars along and spits them out of a lava geyser in the main room. In a side room sits Satan himself - an enormous Goat-legged creature sat at his PC playing... Carmageddon. Technically he is part of the scenery; He does not move and cannot be harmed, but can be driven on. Players who get onto the top of his head get several power-ups for their trouble. A northern section of Hell houses Disco Inferno, a small bar with a disco ball and technicolour porthole (which leads down into the mysterious tunnel). Also in the north is a circular white room full of snow (and parka-wearing peds). Most of the floor is a star-patterned and bowl-shaped lake of ice, which provides no friction whatsoever. At the centre sits a noncar encased in ice. MagnaChem seem to have set up facilities in Hell! Certain areas have large man-made structures, Cargo containers with 'M' on them, and lots of chemical-suited workers to run into. The Nosebleed Pack 3 all-new levels are added to Carmageddon TDR 2000's single player mode: Go to hell, Pushing up daisies and May I have this dance?. A series of structures float over an island of volcanic rock, in a sea of lava. They are all linked by several snaking bridges - One bridge leads down to sea level, and the North-South spans resemble spinal cords. The Western platform holds a large satanic cathedral, with high ceilings, occult imagery and a cauldron. Underneath it is a big mound of lava, with a hill road spiralling around it. The Eastern floating section looks to be a fleshy creature; the player can drive through entrances bordered with sharp teeth, into an area with veiny walls, jutting bones and dirty water. The big rocky mass floating in the North has large blue and purple crystals (or ice) throughout. The lower-East corner contains APO pickups. Below the floating layer is some jagged land, volcanic rock. A couple of large dark monoliths rise from the floor, and narrow seams of lava peek through the cracks. There are also magma roads, which are oddly safe to drive on, causing no damage or recoverys. Surrounding this island is a sea of lava, also safe to drive around in. Barriers are spiked like claws. Pedestrians are rotting corpses and demons. Trivia Nosebleed Pack *'Go to Hell' is a regular insult, while 'pushing up Daisies' is slang for deceased. The meaning of 'May I have this dance?' is unclear, but the Devil and dancing have been linked in several tales. Splat Pack *"Disco Inferno" is a Disco song by The Trampps, best known from the soundtrack for the movie Saturday Night Fever. *"Ring Of Fire" is a country song by Johnny Cash: It's actually about love, although to be fair he was comparing it to hell. * Satan's PC is a P666. As with the Fearari F666, this follows correct naming conventions (this time for an Intel Pentium processor), and throws in the Number of the Beast for good measure. **Considering Carmageddon runs happily on a 75MHz CPU, a 666MHz CPU would indeed have been BEASTLY in 1997. *The white room in the north of the map is snow with a lake of ice: This room references the old saying "when Hell freezes over". **The noncar in the centre of the lake is a Reliant Robin. It only appears on this one level, in this one place. Its license plate reads HELL - Some people would suggest this is indeed a hellish vehicle to drive. Gallery Splat Pack Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Basin.gif|The lower basin Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Disco2.png|Disco Inferno Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Entrance.png|The entrance to Hell Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Satan1.png|Satan Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Satan3.png|On top of Satan's head Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Greycorridor.png|The strange underground tunnel Image:Env-CSP-Hell-Magnachemfactory.png|The MagnaChem facility Image:CSP-Hellcar.png|The "Hell Car" Nosebleed Pack Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Overview.jpg|Overlooking some of Hell Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Church1.jpg|The Satanic Church Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Church2.jpg|Satanic Church main hall Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Crystal1.jpg|Large crystal structure Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Crystal2.jpg|Crystal caves Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Meatbag1.jpg|Meat structure entrances Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Meatbag2.jpg|Inside the meat structure Image:Env-CNP-Hell-Floor.jpg|The island